Super Junior: Super Reunion?
by Night97
Summary: Years after Super Junior disbanded, Lee Teuk decided to have a reunion, but is this possible when some of them have not seen each other from their last concert? And what if it is just a...
1. Chapter 1

Super Junior fanfic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Junior okay? As you can read above this is a FANFIC**

* * *

Summary:

It has been years since Super Junior disbanded, some are still successful with their acting careers, singing careers and some being DJs and VJs but some of them were never heard of again...ever

But what if one normal day, Leeteuk, the leader of Super Junior called the other members through an interview in Showbiz Extra to please meet in where they usually meet and the usual time and date which is the 13th day of the month they debuted as entertainers. What if they suddenly knew that someone from the group...

* * *

"I am asking the Super Junior to please meet me in the usual day and time and place and if someone knows where the other Super Junior members that have not been heard of for years, please tell them this message" Leeteuk said in an interview for Showbiz Extra, he wanted Super Junior to have a reunion

* * *

Ki Bum, Hee Chul and Si Won(acting careers, in a drama taping)

"Guys, look here" Ki Bum said

"Do you have another problem with your script?" Hee Chul asked

"No look at the TV screen" Ki Bum said

They all focused in the TV screen watching Leeteuk try to make a Super Junior Reunion

"See, God have a plan, that's why we disbanded" Si Won said "Always believe in God" he added

"You're really rubbing it on my face that I'm an atheist" Hee Chul said jokingly

"It's not religion that will save you, it is your faith" Si Won said again like a teacher

"Guys will you go?" Ki Bum asked looking at the two

"Yes" Si Won said looking at Hee Chul "what about you?"

"Yeah, sure why not" Hee Chul answered "If Teukie(did I spell it correctly?) said so fine I'll go" he added

* * *

"Appa! Appa!" A child said

"what is it?" Shin Dong asked and the child is his son

"Isn't that Uncle Leeteuk?" he asked

"Yes, why?" he asked again

"He wants a reunion. What's a reunion?" the child asked

"A reunion is when a group of people who haven't seen each other for a long time meets again" Shin Dong said to his son

"Ah" the child awed

"When did uncle said the reunion will be?" Shin Dong asked his place

"The usual time and date and place" the kid answered "May I go with you appa?"

"Well, okay" Shin Dong said

* * *

"Hyung!" Dong Hae called

"Why?" Eun Hyuk said

"Leeteuk called" Dong Hae said

"So?" Eun Hyuk said "is it something important?"

"Actually, yeah, he wants to have a Super Junior Reunion" Dong Hae said

"Oh, then we'll come" Eun Hyuk said

"it's in front of the cafe near the former dorm" Dong Hae said

* * *

(Recording Studio)

" Kyu Hyun, you'll be the one to sing the song?" Ryeo Wook asked shocked to see the former group mate

"Yeah" Kyu Hyun said "I expect that this is as good as the ones in our albums" Kyu Hyun said teasingly

"Of course" Ryeo Wook said

"Here, look who's with me" he said stepping aside

"Hyung-nim!" Ryeo Wook said seeing Sung Min and Ye Sung

(Telephone rings)

"Hello?" Ryeo Wook answered

"Really?"

"When?"

"I'll be there"

(ends conversation)

"You have a girlfriend?" Ye Sung asked

"No it's Leader-hyung" Ryeo Wook answered

"Ah, yeah the reunion" Sung Min said "we thought we don't have the chance to say it to you since I haven't heard of you for a while" he added honestly

"You know about it?" Ryeo Wook asked

"Yeah, course" he asnwered

"We'll go k? I promised him" Ryeo Wook said

* * *

(Gym)

"100 push-ups!" Kang In said to his trainee

"Yes sir! 1-2-3..." the trainee said "Sir may I talk to you sir?"

"Is it important?" Kang In asked

"Yes Sir!"

"What is it?" he said being the usual him

"Mr. Lee Teuk is calling a reunion sir!"

"What did he say?" he asked

"Sir a reunion sir! I watched it on TV Sir! Only for the Super Junior members sir!"

"You will not have training in the 13th" Kang In said "I'll go in the reunion"

* * *

But then there is still Han Kyung who have not received the message, what will they do for Han Kyung to receive the message when he is nowhere to be found, even in China 'cuz he got soo famous that he lives in a very secret place

* * *

Is the story's introduction good? Review Please


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

And again everything written here is just what my mind make, it is completely fictional

* * *

Han Kyung's Point-of-View

"Manager, can you cancel my show on the 13th?" I asked receiving the news of a Super Junior reunion

"You can't your concert is fully booked and it may damage your reputation" My manager said thinking that he may also loose a part of the money that will be gained

"But I haven't spoke in Korean for years and I miss the guys" I answered him in Korean, I still love my Super Junior brothers, they are like my family, I still respect SM Entertainment but because of some things I need to file a lawsuit and I won, but then I haven't been in touch with my (Super Junior) brothers. I miss them, so much especially my Super Junior-M mates.

"I can't understand your Korean but either way you can't" My manager said

"May I then have my cellphone" I asked Manager

"Here, only one text ok?" he said

"yeah" I answered and text Henry 'Henry, emergency, escape plan, manager don't want me to go to reunion call the others, rescue needed, currently in ******, China'

* * *

Henry received the message and forwarded them to all Super Junior-M members and just added, meet me at the internet cafe

* * *

"Hey, a text from Henry" Ryeo Wook said then he read the message out loud

"I also receive one" Kyu Hyun said

"He only text the SJM members" Ye Sung said but he want everyone to receive the message

"Yeah, text that to Shin Dong and Kang In" Sung Min said

"I don't know their number, I haven't heard of them since ever, we 3 are the only ones that have not been filmed by the camera since our last concert at Super Show *" Ryeo Wook said "I have been writing songs since then, and I can only here my name in TV" he added with a sigh

"wait!" Ye Sung said "I remember Kang In saying to me when we are in military service that he will be a personal trainer in Seoul"

"Then let's raid Kang In in every gym there is in Seoul" Sung Min said

"One problem" Kyu Hyun said "we are hours away from Seoul, we're in Pusan"

"Go get in my car" Ye Sung said

"Let's go!" Sung Min and Ryeo Wook said

"Kyu Hyun!" Ye Sung said pushing Kyu Hyun

* * *

"Eun Hyuk! Eun Hyuk!" Dong Hae said entering the shower

"Get out I'm showering!" Eun Hyuk answered

"A text from Henry!" Dong Hae said

"Why do they keep on contacting only you?" Eun Hyuk said stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel

"Read it! Emergency!" Dong Hae said

"What the- Han Kyung is what?" Eun Hyuk said "We'll go in that as well"

"Why do you keep on deciding on your own?" Dong Hae said "Wait, it's only texted to SJ-M members, what about Shin Dong?" he added

"Isn't he in Pusan?" Eun Hyuk said

"And isn't Kyu Hyun currently in Pusan?" Dong Hae said

"Call Kyu Hyun to go to Shin Dong's place" Eun Hyuk said

"Okay, I'll call him" Dong Hae said

"Hello?" Kyu Hyun answered

"Are you still in Pusan?" Dong Hae asked

"Yeah, on our way to Seoul" Kyu Hyun said

Eun Hyuk snatched the phone from Dong Hae "Turn back! Turn back!" he shouted

"Ye Sung-hyung, turn back" Kyu Hyun said

"Why?" Ye Sung asked

"Shin Dong-hyung is here in Pusan" Kyu Hyun said

"Who called anyway?" Sung Min asked

"Eun Hyuk-hyung and Dong Hae-hyung" Kyu Hyun said

"Where are they?" Ye Sung asked

"Hyung, where are you?" Kyu Hyun asked going back with the phone

"Seoul?" Kyu Hyun said

"Tell them to go to every gym there and search for Kang In" Ryeo Wook said

"Did you hear that?"Kyu Hyun asked

"Yeah" Eun Hyuk answered "There are 4 of you there?"

"Yeah" Kyu Hyun answered

"Who's car are you using?" Eun Hyuk asked

"Ye Sung-hyung's" Kyu Hyun said

"Isn't Ye Sung's car a convertible that only 3 people can sit in?" Dong Hae asked taking his phone back from Eun Hyuk

"Yeah" Kyu Hyun answered with the view zooming out and Kyu Hyun is sitting on top of Ryeo Wook

* * *

"Hyung!" Zhou Mi called arriving at the place of shooting

"Zhou Mi!" Si Won called noticing that Zhou Mi was there

"Zhou Mi!" Hee Chul called

"Have you receive the news?" Zhou Mi asked panting

"No, we haven't" Si Won said

"Why are you panting?" Hee Chul asked "you can just park your car a block away"he added

"Really?" Zhou Mi asked

"Yeah, look at the locals there" Hee Chul said pointing at the empty parking space

"Dang it!" Zhou Mi shouted

"Why?" Si Won said

"I parked my car 4 blocks away!" Zhou Mi said sitting down on the street

"That's what you get for not checking first" Ki Bum said jokingly

"Anyway the news..." Zhou Mi said the news

"We're in shooting ends in that day" Hee Chul said hugging Zhou Mi"right?"

"Yeah" Si Won said

* * *

(Doorbell rings)

"Honey! will you get that for me?" Shin Dong's wife said (I forgot her name sorry)

"Sure thing!" Shin Dong answered walking to the door. "What the-" he said looking at the 4 lead vocalists in his doorstep "How do you know that I live here?"

"That's not the question, Han Kyung needs our help like right now" Sung Min said

"When do we need to go to him?" Shin Dong asked

"it can so be right now" Ryeo Wook answered

"But, I can't just leave them here?" Shin Dong answered

"Your son can come with us but it is too dangerous for your wife" Ye Sung said

"Wait" Shin Dong said "Junior!" he called his son

"Yes daddy?" his son said as he hid around Shin Dong's legs

"Awww, you're as big as your daddy" Kyu Hyun said jokingly

"Junior, do you want to go to China?" Shin Dong asked his son

"Yes daddy, yes!" his son answered

"Pack your stuff for the child and let's go" Ye Sung said

"But, you only used a convertible so may we use my car so that everyone's safe?" Shin Dong cared

"Wow Shin Dong-hyung, yuo care about that now?" Kyu Hyun asked

"Yeah, when you have kids, you'll undergo such changes" Shin Dong said with a smile

* * *

"Hey, Han Kyung look" Lee Teuk said

"What?" Han Kyung asked

"They're doing exactly what I planned" Lee Teuk said

"Really? Let me see" Han Kyung said looking at the screens

"I was the leader, I memorize everyone's attitude and personality" Lee Teuk said with a grin in his face


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

"Why can't I be included In the Super Junior: Super Reunion, saving Han Kyung in China?" Han Kyung whined looking at Lee Teuk

"It's because it is entitled as 'saving HAN KYUNG in China' so you're an accomplice" Lee Teuk said

"Uh, but Henry-" Han Kyung said but cut by Lee Teuk

"Is also an accomplice" Lee Teuk said "Don't ask about the manager, he's in it too"

"So I'm the only one who doesn't know about this?" Han Kyung said getting annoyed

"Probably…yes" Lee Teuk said looking at him with a grin

"My heart feels so bad" Han Kyung said in Chinese

"Hey, I understood that" Lee Teuk said "I already gave you the plan so, how can you be still a part of it, but well, you are a part it's just that you know the surprise"

Han Kyung groaned

"Plus if you will join them, you'll just be tempted to tell them the whole thing and if that happens…." Lee Teuk said being like an adviser "Well do you want that to happen?" he added making Han Kyung guilty

"Fine…" Han Kyung said moaning

* * *

"Look at the directories" Eun Hyuk demanded Dong Hae

"Yes, uh, where is the directory?" Dong Hae asked

"Wait, we don't have a directory!" Eun Hyuk said

"We have no choice but to drive around Seoul" Dong Hae said

"Ok" Eun Hyuk said

"Why did we take the motorcycle again?" Dong Hae asked

"I don't know why you didn't stop me" Eun Hyuk shouted

"Here's the first one" Dong Hae said; they parked the motorcycle

"Beautiful Body Gym" Eun Hyuk read out loud

"I don't feel good about this" Dong Hae said

"Let's go"

~inside the gym

"Hey handsome, who are you looking for?" A man came up to Eun Hyuk and touched his shoulder

"Uh… No one, we're just about to leave" Dong Hae said pulling the stunned Eun Hyuk out of the gym

"Hyung! Hyung!" Dong Hae said snapping Eun Hyuk out

"I think this is going to ba a long day" Eun Hyuk said

"We need to find Kang In hyung now!"

"Here's the next one" Dong hae

"Come on in Gym" Dong Hae read "What kind of name is that?"

"No thank you, come on" Eun Hyuk said

Many gyms later….

"Hyung, I think this is the last one" Dong Hae said

"Old Man's Gym" Eun Hyuk read out loud many this is where we'll find him

"Yeah"

"1-2-3-4…." Kang In counted

"Kang In's here" Dong Hae and Eun Hyuk said to each other

"Hyung!" they shouted together

"Dong Hae, Eun Hyuk!" Kang In shouted as he saw the 2

"Hyung, we have news to deliver…" Dong Hae said saying the news

"What?" he asked

"Will you go with us?" Eun Hyuk asked

"Sure thing" Kang In answered

"One more question" Dong Hae said

"Why is it called 'old man's Gym'?" he asked

"It is actually O.L.D. Man's Gym" Kang In said "stands for Over Lazy people in Diet"

"ohhhh" they said together

* * *

Internet Café…

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Henry counted

"Henry!" Hee Chul called "Henry?" he asked

"You're an internet café cashier?" Ki Bum asked

"God really do have plans for us" Si Won said

"Aish!" Hee Chul said "why do you always rub it on my face?"

"We'll it comes naturally, it comes naturally when you're with me baby" Si Won said singing the song of Selena Gomez

"Yeah, you only knew that now?" Zhou Mi asked

"We're here!" Eun Hyuk said with a descending tone "Henry…is that you?"

"In the cash register?" Dong Hae asked

"Hahaha, you didn't end up having a professional career"

"Yeah" Henry said looking down on the floor

"Uncle Henry!" Shin Dong's son called

"Henry…" Shin Dong said

"You are" Ye Sung said

"In the" Sung Min said

"Cash register?" Kyu Hyun asked

"But how?" Ryeo Wook asked "Is this really your job?" he asked yet again

"Now you're really rubbing it on MY face" Henry said "I still make a lot of money in this job" he added

"Henry!" the manager of the shop called walking in their way

"Why is it manager?" he asked in an "acting-like-an –innocent-child" tone

"Here's your paycheck" his manager said giving him the envelope

"Y-yes manager!" he said running to his manager

"Say Henry, since you just received your paycheck" Hee Chul said with a creepy tone "would you mind paying for our computer bills today, like here"

"N-n-no way!" Henry said

"Why?"Eun Hyuk asked "Is our youngest brother scared to treat his Hyungs to some game?" he asked with a creepier than Hee Chul voice

"No, it's just that…" Henry said

Shin Dong's son snatched the paycheck from Henry

"Good boy" Shin Dong said to his son "Now, let's learn math, count how much won is inside"

"1-2-3-4….." the child counted "Daddy! It's **** won" the child answered (for the sake of computer shop owners, please just imagine to yourself how much a cashier makes a month)

"Very good" Hee Chul said to the kid (uh… bad influence?)

"Just give me that" Henry said snatching the paycheck from Shin Dong

"Uh, guys? What are we waiting for? Han Kyung-hyung needs us like right now" Zhou Mi said

"Kyu Hyun, Henry, Eun Hyuk, Ye Sung, Ryeo Wook come with me" Shin Dong said

"The rest go with me" Zhou Mi announced

"Let's Go" Sung Min and Ryeo Wook said together again

They all raced to the cars and positioned themselves inside quickly.

"Guys?" Kang In asked walking out of the toilet

"Are you trying to find for Henry?" the Manager asked

"Yeah" he answered

"They already left, maybe you can still catch up with them if you run now" the manager explained

"What?" he asked

"Go!" the manager demanded him and he quickly left.

When Kang In went out of the computer shop, they drove off not noticing that Kang in is following Zhou Mi's car.

"Just a little bit further" Kang In thought while chasing the car

"Hey, what was that?" Dong Hae asked when he felt the car bounced

"Probably just a rock" Ki Bum said

Zhou Mi looked at his side mirror "Guys, that's Kang In hyung!" Zhou Mi shouted

"What? Go back! He's in the middle of the street, it's dangerous for him to be left on the streets!" Si Won shouted

They then went back an took Kang In in the car and thus their journey to save Han Kyung begins...

* * *

Please leave a review=)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I will again say that I don't own Han Kyung or related to them by any way (but well I want to T_T)

Please consider my grammar, I know I already have many in the past chapters. If I do have, please review the chapter and point it out

* * *

Airport...

"Go now Henry, buy our tickets to China" Hee Chul said "I only brought pocket money"

"But..." Henry said

"You are the one who arranged everything, so do it now" Kang In said

"What!" Henry said "Are you serious?"

"Yes we are, nothing will happen to us if we just stand here" Eun Hyuk and Dong Hae said together followed by a high five

"Why didn't you bring money?" Henry asked "It's common sense!" he added burning up

"But common sense is not that common" Ki Bum said "I'm also empty handed"

"No choice but to find easy money" Henry said sighing

"I know! since we will have our reunion by Lee Teuk hyung, why don't we just go to him?" Ye Sung said "Right?"

"Yeah!" Sung Min and Ryeo Wook said acting like twins

"No!" Henry said with panic in his tone

"Why?" Zhou Mi asked "Why not?"

"Be-because he's currently in China waiting for us" Henry said

* * *

"What!" Lee Teuk and Han Kyung said together

"Hahahahahahaha" Han Kyung said "Now you will be the one acting with them"

"And that means, you will be the one arranging he other stuff" Lee Teuk said

"Oh, then that means more work, singer/actor by day scriptwriter at night" Han Kyung said

Both of them sighed

"Henry..." Lee Teuk said

* * *

"So why are we here again?" Kyu Hyun asked

"Uh, because we need money?" Shin Dong said

"Let's just consider it as a pre-union" Si Won said

"1-2-3-go!" Ryeo Wook and Sung Min said together

_Life couldn't get better_  
_Life couldn't get better_

_Jigumkaji no obdon shiganun odumiojyo (without you baby)_

_Norul mannan hu naui senghwarun kumman gathayo (baby)_

_Norul chum bon sungan (choum bon sungan) a miracle (a miracle)_  
_Nan nukkyojyo gijogun baro norangol_

_Life couldn't get better (hey~)_  
_Nan nol pume ango nara_  
_Purun darul hyanghe nara (ho~)_  
_Jamdun noui ib machul koya_  
_Life couldn't get better (hey~)_  
_Noui mame munul yoro jwo_  
_Gude ne sonul jabayo_  
_Life couldn't get better_

"Mommy! there are street performers let's watch!" A child said_  
_

_Meil meil pyongbomhetton nal duri ijen dalla jyossoyo (a holiday)_

"Ok, since you have been very good today" the mom said_  
_

_Sesang modun saramduri hengboghe boyoyo (I wanna thank you baby)_

"It's Super Junior!" the mom said arriving in the park where Super Junior is performing_  
_

_Norul choum bon sungan (choum bon sungan) a miracle (a miracle)_  
_Nan nukkyojyo gijogun baro norangol_

"Who are they mommy?" the child asked

"They're mommy's favorite group back then" the mom answered

"Since they are mommy's favorite, they will also be my favorite" the child answered while the mom is tearing while listening to their voices and also while remembering the last concert_  
_

_Life couldn't get better (hey~)_  
_Nan nol pume ango nara_  
_Purun darul hyanghe nara (ho~)_  
_Jamdun noui ib machul koya_  
_Life couldn't get better (hey~)_  
_Noui mame munul yoro jwo_  
_Gude ne sonul jabayo_  
_Life couldn't get better_  
_(life couldn't get better)_

_"Mommy, why are you crying?" the child asked "Mommy come on! let's talk to them!" the child said puling her mom to the group  
_

_Nol choum bon sungan a miracle (a miracle)_  
_I love you baby and I'm never gonna stop_

_Life couldn't get better (hey~)_  
_Nan nol pume ango nara_  
_Purun darul hyanghe nara (ho~)_  
_Jamdun noui ib machul koya_  
_Life couldn't get better (hey~)_  
_Noui mame munul yoro jwo_  
_Gude ne sonul jabayo_

_Life couldn't get better (hey~)_  
_Nan nol pume ango nara_  
_Purun darul hyanghe nara (ho~)_  
_Jamdun noui ib machul koya_  
_Life couldn't get better (hey~)_  
_Noui mame munul yoro jwo_  
_Gude ne sonul jabayo_  
_Life couldn't get better_

"Appa! Appa! my classmate look she's here! What do I do?" Shin Dong's son ask (well, he have a crush to the girl)

"Be natural kid" Hee Chul said brushing his hair with his hand

"Darling, isn't that you're classmate?" the mom asked

"Ah! Shin Dong Woon!" the child called (I can't think of a name)

"Park Min So!" Dong Woon(son of Shin Dong) called

"Your dad is in Super Junior?" Min So asked

"Yeah!" Dong Woon said

"My mom was a fan of Super Junior you know" Min So said pulling her mom

"Oh, good afternoon Min So umma" Shin Dong greeted

"Good Morning" she greeted back "I heard you will have a reunion"

"Yeah" Shin Dong answered

"Uh, is this it? I don't see Lee Teuk around" she said

"No, we are raising funds to go to China to visit Han Kyung" he said

"Oh"

"Shin Dong remember you have a wife" Hee Chul teased

"I will never forget that" Shin Dong shouted

"Mommy, lend Dong Woon appa money" Min So said

"Oh, right, how much do you need?" she asked

"any amount, you can't pay everyone's ticket" Shin Dong said

"Here's 5,000 won" she said "And I really love your songs" she added

"Bye Bye!" Min So waved to the group

"Take Care!" Dong Woon said

"Oh, I forgot, it's better if you perform at a mall entrance or somewhere near a mall, there are a lot of people there" she shouted

"You did great!" Kyu Hyun teased the kid

Dong Woon blushed and hid behind Shin Dong's leg

"Aww, he's shy" Dong Hae said

"Come on let's move to the mall" Henry said

'Something is wrong' Zhou Mi thought looking at a tree

* * *

Good? Bad? Horrible? Please review and oh, I don't want Super Junior to disband so don't think I want them to


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It really hurt me that Super Junior is not mine and I haven't seen him.*sigh*

NOTE: No offense in how I make arguing scenes between them...k?

I don't really know their real attitude, because maybe we think that he's this or that but in real life he isn't so...don't hurt me

* * *

Driving to the mall... Zhoumi's car

'Lee Teuk hyung should be in Thailand promoting his solo album' Zhou Mi thought

"Hey, guys-" Kang In said

"Guys, why will we perform in front of the mall?" Hee Chul said

"Guys-" Kang In tried to said again

"I mean, it's hot there, really" Hee Chul said cutting Kang In again

"Guys-" he tried to said yet again

"Let's just perform inside like outside the music bar or som-" Hee Chul said but this time Kang In was the one who cut him

"Hee Chul, stop doing that! Anyway, the thing is, we can't earn that much money by this day only" Kang In said

"How dare you cut me? Banana head!" Hee Chul said annoyed

"You cut me for 3 times"Kang In said "So, that's my line! Girly boy!" he said

"Oh, you take that back" Hee Chul said

They argued and argued. Dong Hae and Ki Bum just looked at each other and shook their heads.

* * *

Shin Dong's car...

'Dang it, dang it, dang it, dang it' Henry thought over and over again 'so not in the plan'

"Let's learn Chinese" Kyu Hyun told Dong Woon

"No, let's learn how to rap" Eun Hyuk said since he is the one in the right side of Dong Woon and Kyu Hyun in the other

"No, let's play a game!" Sung Min and Ryeo Wook said together acting like they're twins or something

"What about singing?" Ye Sung said

Henry snapped out of what he is thinking and shouted "What about English?"

"No! a game!"

"Singing!"

"Chinese!"

"Rapping!"

"English!"

"Uncles, what about a game where we sing and rap in Chinese and English?" Dong Woon said

"See, my kid is smarter than all of you" Shin Dong said now stop arguing

"Okay~" they all said together

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10" Henry started

"yi-er-san-si-wu-liu-qi-ba-jiu-shi" Kyu Hyun said

"~They are the numbers that you should remember~" Ye Sung sang

"Wait!" Sung Min said

"This is not a game" Ryeo Wook said

"Well, let's just go with it" Shin Dong said "it's educational" he added

"Appa, Uncle Sung Min and Uncle Ryeo Wook is correct this is not a game" Dong Woon complained

"No, this is the best for you" Kyu Hyun said

"No, it's summer and he should play" Eun Hyuk said

"Guys, you're bad influence" Henry said

"What about you aren't you bad influence?" Sung Min asked

"No, I'm a good kid, right Dong Woon?" Henry asked

"Uh..."

"He's not right?"

In this van, they are also arguing but now with a kid stuck in between them

* * *

At the mall, where they all met...

"Shin Dong, I'm going to move to your car" Hee Chul said

"Zhou Mi, We're moving to yours" Kyu Hyun and Yesung said

"Then someone needs to move to Shin Dong's van" Zhou Mi said

"I will!"Dong Hae volunteered

"Then that's settled then, I don't want anyone to bad influence my child" Shin Dong said

"Yeah, I'm never bad influence" Dong Hae said

"Are you sure?" Eun Hyuk asked

"Yeah, 'course I am" Dong Hae said

"Hey, let's perform inside!" Hee Chul demanded

Si Won and Henry came back from the guards

"Will, they let us perform?" Hee Chul said wiping his sweat

"Yeah" Si Won answered

"only if we pay 500 won an hour" Henry said

"We'll do it, right?" Hee Chul said

"Well..." murmurs started busting out of them

"Fine then, I'll try to convince the guards, who wants to help me?" Hee Chul said with an evil grin in his face

"We will!" Ryeo Wook volunteered himself and Sung Min

"Fine, I will" Ye Sung said

"Then that's fine then" Hee Chul said looking at the 3 who volunteered "Guys, who can go inside and buy us wigs?"

"What?" the three shouted

"I don't look good as a girl" Ryeo Wook complained

"You volunteered us in" Sung Min said

"We'll buy the wigs" Kyu Hyun and Eun Hyuk volunteered teasingly

Ryeo Wook, Sung Min and Ye Sung groaned at the same time while Hee Chul was just there laughing all he can.

* * *

"Lee Teuk-ah, look at what they're doing" Han Kyung said

"Wigs? I never saw Hee Chul in a girl outfit since last concert" Lee Teuk answered

"Well then, that's nice and exciting" Han Kyung said looking closely in the screens "If I can, I'll be screaming like a fan girl" he added

"You and Hee Chul were very close then" Lee Teuk said

"Yeah, we got along rea-" Han Kyung said but then he was cut

"Draws me to conclusion that there's something wrong with you" Lee Teuk said looking staring at the screens deeply, like thinking that he missed something important

"Don't hypothesize that way; don't act like what the fan stories are really what we are" Han Kyung answered "If you say that, I'll also think that there's something between you and Kang In" he added

"Don't think that!" Lee Teuk said "I have read one of those story….and it's rated M" he said shivering at the thought "I never want to remember that ever again" (I just want to say here that maybe if one of the Super Junior read like a boyxboy story and its too much to handle of course they will get hurt but then if you do like simple crushes, maybe that will be fine but then…..)

* * *

"We're back!" Eun Hyuk said going to the van

"Woah, you made money while we're out shopping?" Kyu Hyun asked

"Yeah, well, you see…." Ki Bum tried to explain

"The point is that we need to make money and we need it fast" Kang In said

"We performed street magic" Dong Hae said "And some people still remember Super Junior!" Dong Hae said and he rest of them made like their signature in interview with Hee Chul and the peace sign.

"Well, then, we have news" Eun Hyuk said

"My dear friend Lee Hyo Ri is going to perform in that mall" Kyu Hyun said

"You're friends with THE Lee Hyo Ri?" Kang In asked

* * *

"What the- Lee Hyo Ri?" Lee Teuk asked when he heard Lee Hyo Ri

"Lee Hyo Ri is the one who sung the song 'Chitty Chitty Bang Bang' right?" Han Kyung asked

"Yeah, that song is released years ago" Lee Teuk said "But she's still as successful as ever even if she's married now"

"Awww" Han Kyung awed "How did you know all that?"

"I have my own ways" Lee Teuk said with an evil grin

"Oook~" Han Kyung said getting a bit scared of the Lee Teuk

* * *

"Let's change bodies!" Kang In said to Kyu Hyun; well, pretty much jealous of Kyu Hyun for being friends with Lee Hyo Ri

"No way!" Kyu Hyun shouted

"Come here you little punk!" Kang In said starting to wrestle Kyu Hyun

"I'm too young to die!" Kyu Hyun said

"Uncles" Dong Woon said "Hello, a kid here?" he said

"Oh, sorry for that" They said together

'You'll give me your body' Kang In thought; sending the message to Kyu Hyun

'You will never!' Kyu Hyun shouted in his mind; both of them looked at each other covering the air with their weird aura.

"This is really looking like a reunion, eh?" Henry asked no one in particular

"Yeah, but something feels different" Zhou Mi said looking at Henry in another way

'What the heck? Am I busted already?' Henry thought

'Kyu Hyun, heard that?' Kang In asked

'That didn't come from you?' Kyu Hyun asked still conversing with their thoughts

'Then whose is it?' they asked each other then looked around, a purple aura coming out from their dongsaeng

'Eh?' they asked each other

"Guys! We're back!" Hee Chul said in her curly brown hair in pigtails

"Uncle! You're so beautiful!" Dong Woon said admiring Hee Chul

"Presenting….Ryeo Wook!" Hee Chul called; Ryeo Wook came out with her straight black hair with blond highlights

"Then, since Kyu Hyun here and Eun Hyuk only bought 2 wigs, presenting our pretend boyfriends" Hee chul said; Sung Min and Ye Sung walked out with a bit of makeup on them "Ye Sung will be my partner and Sung Min will be Ryeo Wook's"

"I wanna join I wanna join" Dong Woon said jumping excitedly

"Ok then, Dong Woon here will be my son" Hee Chul said and Ryeo Wook and Sung Min will pretend to be a couple.

"Since Sung Min-hyung and Ye sung-hyung are still famous, this might work out" Ryeo Wook said

"Then what do you call me?" Hee Chul asked

"Uh…famous in acting?" Ryeo Wook said getting nervous

"Come here you little-" Hee Chul said but he decided to stop himself "I can't run in a skirt plus my make-up will just be ruined by you" he added twisting his curls

"So what's the plan Hee Chul?" Ki bum asked

"I actually don't know" Hee Chul answered honestly

"Then why did you make us buy that?" Eun Hyuk asked

"Well, I just want to" Hee Chul answered with a giggle

"WHAT?" they all asked him

"You're dead meat" Kang In said crunching his knuckles

* * *

Guys, question would you want a boyxboy love in this series or I'll add a new girl? PM or review you're answer =) or if you want to review your comments or suggestions.

*sigh* I'm so tired today, I've been doing only homework and chatting with friends about homework.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'Now I really want to be a part of the reunion adventure' Han Kyung thought looking at the picture of Super Junior in his bedside table; sitting at his bed which he shares with no one now 'I miss you guys' he told the picture 'especially you' he said touching the face of Hee Chul in the picture.

* * *

"Achoo!" Hee Chul sneezed in front of Kang In

"Now, say good bye to earth" Kang In said chasing Hee Chul

"I think someone's thinking 'bout me" Hee chul said

"You better run no-" Kang In said

"Since we found you, you have been fighting everyone" Dong Hae said "right, hyung?" he asked looking to Eun Hyuk

"Wait, I have an idea" Ki Bum said

"Ahem, ahem" Si Won coughed fakely

"I mean WE" Ki Bum said emphasizing the word

"Kyu Hyun, you know Lee Hyo Ri personally, right?" Si Won asked

"Yeah, why?" Kyu Hyun asked feeling awkward while biting his lower lip

"Well, we just thought that-" Si Won started

"since you know Lee Hyo Ri, well, you can ask her for us to make a guest appearance and ask money from the fans" Ki Bum cut Si Won continuing what he was about to say

"You changed personality…a lot" Si Won told Ki Bum

"Yeah, I did, I guess" Ki Bum said blushing

"Yiiiiee, Ki Bum is blushing" Sung Min and Ryeo Wook said they're acting like twins these days

"Really?" Ki Bum said "You two have been with each other since we first saw each other again, like lovers" he added doing the saranghae thing with Si Won; he then laughed with Si Won

"Hello?" Henry picked up his phone going to the other side of the car

"Everything looks nice there" Lee Teuk said in their conversation over the phone; Zhou Mi followed Henry then

'I knew something IS wrong' Zhou Mi thought listening over the conversation; Henry was just too dumb to put it in loudspeaker 'Lee Teuk hyung?' he thought identifying the voice in the phone.

"Remember to lead them to Beijing studio after about 3 days in China-or 2" Lee Teuk said over the phone

"Ok, I get that, what are the other things?" Henry asked whispering

"Put the phone in handset" Lee Teuk said when he looked at the monitors and saw Zhou Mi at the edge of the car.

"Why~" Henry asked

"Just put in on!" Lee Teuk shouted

"Ok, ok" Henry said putting it on handset "Like it now?"

'Why? I was about to uncover everything' Zhou Mi asked himself

"Yeah and one more thing, turn around" Lee Teuk said; Henry didn't looked back though, instead, he looked at the side mirror and saw Zhou Mi behind him "Now, he also know" Lee Teuk said sighing, looking down "I want to keep this to as little number of people as possible"

"Sorry hyung, let me try to do something, I'll hang up now, ja you!" he said hanging up; he turned his back around "Oh, hyung, didn't notice you there" he said acting like nothing happened; Zhou Mi turned around but upon hearing his name, he turned back to face his dongsaeng

"Uh-yeah, I was about to call you cuz the mission has been established" Zhou Mi said making up the lame excuse; Henry didn't notice but he knows Zhou Mi just knew about the plan.

"You didn't hear anything about my conversation with my mom earlier, right?" Henry asked

'Mom?' Zhou Mi thought "Uh, no, nothing" Zhou Mi told his acting dongsaeng

"Yeah, you didn't because you know that that is not my mom but my umma" Henry said

"Huh?" Zhou Mi asked; Henry got him now

"It wasn't my biological mom, it was Lee Teuk umma" Henry said

'What are you doing Henry!' Lee Teuk shouted to himself hearing what they are talking about turns out Henry didn't really hung up and just hid his still open phone in his pocket; good thing Zhou Mi didn't notice

"Uh…" Zhou Mi said thinking what he should say next; his eyes looking upwards, this gave Henry the clue that Zhou Mi is thinking about telling him the truth or not

"Admit it, hyung" Henry said with a cold, heartless tone speaking in English, which makes it even colder

"Ye-" Zhou Mi said but was cut by Henry

"Say it directly, hyung" Henry said still in English

"I-I…" Zhou Mi said knowing he has been cornered by Henry

"I?" Henry asked "Nan?" he asked again, his voice getting colder by each word "I?"

"Uh…I.." Zhou Mi said really not knowing what to say

"I?" Henry asked still with a cold voice but now raising an eyebrow "I was kidding!" Henry said regaining his normal voice back

"What!" Zhou Mi asked getting the chance to breath normally again

Henry giggled "I just love playing jokes with you" he said

"What!" Zhou Mi still asked not believing in what just happened

"Awww, sorry hyung is I made you scared" Henry said hugging his hyung as tight as he can; Zhou Mi blushed

"Zhou Mi, dongsaeng, we need your help now" Kyu hyun said with his tone descending with each word "Am I bothering you?" he asked staring at the two.

"No, not really" Henry said breaking the hug

'The guy that I liked just hugged me in a bear hug' Zhou Mi thought

"Come on hyung!" Henry motioned Zhou Mi to go now but still Zhou Mi is lost in thoughts "Hyung? Hyung!" Henry asked waving his hand in front of Zhou Mi's face

"Wh-wh-what?" Zhou Mi shouted

"You were lost, in a daze earlier" Henry said

"Oh, sorry, dongsaeng" Zhou Mi said rubbing Henry's head like he's a little kid

"Come on!" Henry said

"Coming" Zhou Mi said looking at the car with a suspecious look in his face 'Nothing seems wrong' he thought 'something is wrong...'

* * *

Uhm...sorry guys, can't do yaoi but will do shounen ai instead, I just can write those stuff, don't know why just, I can't do it...

Please do still leave a review...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Junior and the song that will be mentioned

Sorry for OOCness if there is, I don't know how they act behind the camera. Some says Lee Teuk is very strict and sometimes scary because of that? I don't know

A little something between Zhou Mi and Henry….. (All flashbacks)

* * *

Before a huge main concert of SuJu-M…..

"Hey, Henry, what do you think is a better song to sing in the solo?" Zhou Mi asked, handing Henry 3 different lyric sheets; Henry took a look at it and looked at it.

"Hmmm" looking at the music sheets "This one's a no no" he said giving the English song back to Zhou Mi "This one as well" he said again giving back the Korean song; when Henry looked at the Chinese song, he was a little shocked, Tong Hua by Guang Liang; one of his favorites.

"Uh…can you sing this then?" Henry asked loosing his usual poise "And, may I uh…a-a-accompany you in do-do-doing so?" he asked getting nervous; it's just a song but he really loves it that he hasn't even tried to perform it in front of a crowd

"Yeah, wanna practice?" Zhou Mi asked Henry

"S-sure" Henry thought thinking 'Oh, man, first time to play this in front of an audience' walking to the keyboard with the music sheets in his hands

"Ready?" Zhou Mi asked

"yeah" Henry answered stretching his fingers

Zhou Mi started singing and Henry started playing; Henry felt the sad melody of the song and tears started to run down his cheeks, 'Why am I crying like this?' he asked himself; Henry then felt what was wrong, it wasn't the melody that made him cry nor the lyrics, it is actually the feelings of Zhou Mi while singing, it is as if he was singing his heart for someone.

The song ended...

"So, henry how do you think did I do?" Zhou Mi asked excited of what Henry's reaction may be

No answer in return, Henry was crying

"Am I that horrible?" Zhou Mi asked touching his throat

Henry shook his head for an answer

"what then?" Zhou Mi asked

"Hyung, tell me honestly, for whom is the song?" Henry asked holding back the tears

"N-no one" Zhou Mi answered looking down

"You're lying" Henry said "I know you hyung, your tone is not the same when you're lying"

"Well, actually, it's for someone I love-or like" Zhou Mi answered "I'm still not sure if I love or not"

"Well, just tell him what you really feel" Henry said acting like he's some kind of a guru

"Yeah, maybe, I don't know if he'll-" Zhou Mi said realizing that Henry just tricked him to admitting he likes a he "What how did you?"

"I just know stuff" Henry said patting the back of the older guy "if you don't tell me who it is, it will go out to the hyungs" he threatened

"Wait! Please don't!" Zhou Mi answered being fooled by the younger guy

"Then~" Henry said scarily then his voice went to very excited "who is it?"

"Some...one?" Zhou Mi answered

"From the group?" Henry asked

"Shi (yes)" he answered

"Is he younger than...you?"

"Shi"

"suo yi(so)...it's either me or Kyu Hyun?" Henry asked

"y-"

"I don't want to know more than that, it's too scary, I mean you liking me?" Henry said with a shiver "You're on your own" he added walking to his room

"I will be the one to tell hyung..." Zhou Mi said

* * *

Henry's room...

"Oh, my gosh" Henry said in English; his heart pounding like crazy "Hyung may just like me back!" he shouted but with a tone he's sure Zhou Mi is unable to hear; he then screamed like a screaming fan girl

* * *

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Henry shouted in his room

Zhou Mi heard this while cleaning and quickly went to Henry's room and went in without knocking

"What is happening here?" Zhou Mi asked panicking

"Uh-uh-uh a cockroach, yeah there's a cockroach!" Henry said acting scared and hid behind Zhou Mi

"What!" Zhou Mi said with a broom

"Kill it! kill it!" Henry demanded

"You do it!" Zhou Mi shouted

"Why?"

"I-I'm afraid of cockroaches!"

"What?"

"Hey guys! I'm back?" Han Geng said his tone from a happy high one to a questioning one "What are you doing?"

"There's a cockroach in Henry's room!" Zhou Mi shouted

"And you need to hug each other...why?" Dong Hae asked right behind him

"Uh-uh no-nothing!" They shouted together

"There's no cockroach here you know" Kyu Hyun said

"Because Kyu Hyun always spray insecticide here" Ryeo Wook said

* * *

Day of the concert...

Zhou Mi sung his heart out, getting himself ready for his confession after the concert

"Hey, Henry!"Zhou Mi called Henry after the concert

"Not now hyung!" He shouted as he ran off

The chance of Zhou Mi to confess was a waste, all his work for the song, gone.

Out of the flashback...

"Hyung!" Henry called

"Oh"

"Come on!"

Zhou Mi just smiled, remembering his failed attempt to confess

* * *

Guys, I will release the next chapter after I hit maybe up to 7 reviews? Just review, thanks


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sung Min's POV

We are acting like lovers Ki Bum and Si Won said, me and Ryeo Wook, we act that way because we know each others secrets. Before we disbanded, we learned these secrets...the love for another SuJu member.

Flashback...

We were cleaning up, we knew that the last concert will be the next day but then, I stumbled across a dictionary, it looks like a dictionary but it isn't, I opened at the back and saw the name of the writer... Kim Ryeo Wook, I got curious and read it, I opened at the middle part, it was a few years ago, when he was writing the songs for the album, one of the songs is for Ye Sung hyung, this is his way of confessing his love but, he didn't do it, he got scared, afraid after he confess, Hyung will not see him as he is anymore. This is also what I felt before, with the maknae, Kyu Hyun, I love him but I don't have the guts to say it to him...I'm such a wimp

"Hyung!" Ryeo Wook called with his face as read as a cherry

"Why?" I asked him, my heart skipped a beat for he surprised me; he snatched the diary from me

"Why are you reading my diary?" Ryeo Wook asked as he opened the part Sung Min opened "Hyung, you didn't-"

"I read it" I answered honestly "But don't get mad at me, I... I also like someone" I confessed "Kyu Hyun, I like him" I said standing up "no, not just like but I LOVE him"

"Hyung, does that mean, I'm not alone? I'm not the only one who loves another guy?" Ryeo Wook said; I can feel that he's happy and sad at the same time; he hugged me. "Hyung, your secret is safe with me"

"Dongsaeng, your secret is also safe with me" I answered hugging him back, comforting and enlightening his feeling

"Lets…lets make a promise" Ryeo Wook said

"What promise?" I asked pulling back from the hug

"I…I have the feeling that we may have a reunion, like a comeback after some years and by that time, we…we must be able to confess our feelings by then, it's not that we need to but we need to get our guts and confess"

"Deal" I answered doing a pinky swear with the kid

"Hyung? Hyung!" Ryeo Wook called waving his hands in front of me, acting like a little kid; after all these years, he hasn't matured much

"Uh…Dongsaeng-ah" I called whispering

"What is it?" he asked

"Remember the promise?" I asked him covering my mouth with my hand

"Well, I think so, the confessing promise?" he asked back

"Yeah..a-a-are you ready for it?"

"W-w-well, yeah"

"Hey you there!" Hee Chul called "We're about to go to Lee Hyo Ri!"

"Fighting!" I whispered to him

"Fighting" he whispered back

* * *

Inside the mall…

"You can't enter here" the guard of Lee Hyo Ri's backstage; Kyu Hyun pulled his hood back "Oh, you're one of the artists that Miss Lee Hyo Ri is close to"

"Yeah, I have some friends, can they enter too?" Kyu Hyun asked, stepping aside showing the 2 beautiful ladies, their date/husband and a child

"Well, yes, of course" the guard answered

"Noona!" Kyu Hyun called

"Ah, dongsaeng" Lee Hyo Ri stood up

"Noona, may I ask a favor?" Kyu Hyun asked

"Anything for you" she answered

"Well, remember Super Junior?" Kyu Hyun asked getting a bit shy; Oh god, he's so cute(remember, Sung Min's POV)

"Yeah, course I do" she answered

"Look who's with me" he said stepping aside

"Hee Chul! Sung Min! Ryeo Wook! Ye Sung! And who's this little kid here?" she asked

"He's Shin Dong's son, Dong Woon" Hee Chul introduced leveling himself to the child

"Hello!" Dong Woon said with a huge smile

"So what's the favor then?" she asked

"We need money" Kyu Hyun answered

"Then, how much?" She asked looking for her bag

"Well, we want to work for it" I answered stepping to the side of Kyu Hyun, patting his shoulder

"Like perform for it" Ryeo Wook said hugging Ye Sung's arm

"Hey!" Hee Chul said "Ye Sung's mine today" he added getting annoyed

"No, I'm Wookie's" Ye Sung said winking to Kyu Hyun

"See?" Ryeo Wook said winking to me

"Okay then" Lee Hyo Ri said "What about a guest performance, then you have 30 minutes to do what you gotta do"

"I'll call the others!" Ye Sung said

"I'll go with you" Kyu Hyun said

* * *

Kyu Hyun and Ye Sung running...

"Hyung, you like Ryeo Wook…right?" Kyu Hyun asked when they were running to the exit

"Yeah, I want to confess but I'm not sure when is the right time, up to now" Ye Sung answered stopping, "I actually want to confess but I don't know if he'll accept it"

"What about a bet?" Kyu Hyun said

"What bet?"

"If you confess and I confess, it's a win,win"

"Wait, so you like Sung Min?" Ye Sung asked starting to walk again

"Yeah, so, if I'm the only one who gets to confess before we save Hyung" Kyu Hyun said "you need to give me something"

"And if I win I get to get something?"

"Exactly"

"I'm in then"

* * *

"Hyung, it makes me wonder why the others doesn't seem to ask why we live together" Dong Hae said

"That's fine, since the disbandment, it's the only time we were able to express ourselves, our schedules are not really packed and we have private times for ourselves, right?" Eun Hyuk answered

"Yeah" Dong Hae answered leaning his head to Eun Hyuk "Saranghae, hyung" he whispered

"I know" Eun Hyuk answered kissing Dong Hae's forehead

"Hey hyung" Dong Hae said

"What is it?" Eun Hyuk asked

"Look at Ki Bum" He said straitening his posture

"Why is it?" Eun Hyuk asked looking at Ki Bum; Ki Bum realizing the 2 are staring at him, he looked away

"I think he likes Si Won" Dong Hae whispered

"What the heck?" Eun Hyuk shouted as he stood up

Zhou Mi, Henry, Si Won, Ki Bum, Kang In and Shin Dong stopped at what they were doing and looked at him

"Thanks Eun Hyuk, at least Kang In stopped punching me for a while" Shin Dong said rubbing his arm, which is going to be bruised after a couple of punches more

"Now that you said that (punching continues)" Kang In said

"What's your problem?" Si Won asked

"No-nothing" Eun Hyuk said

"Guys! Mission get Lee Hyo Ri to make us perform in her concert is accomplished" Kyu Hyun said arriving at the parking lot, catching his breath

"And now, go inside and performance is the opening" Ye Sung added

* * *

"Answer me honestly, you two" Hee Chul demanded us in the room we are waiting at, running his hand from in Dong Woon's head

"What is it?" Ryeo Wook asked being the innocent one

"Well, you're gay right?" Hee Chul asked

"How did you know? I mean the term gay is not really appropriate" I asked back

"You just told me" Hee Chul said; darn, he tricked me

"Well, plea-" Ryeo Wook said, he was cut by Hee Chul

"It's safe, I'm also one" Hee Chul confessed "I didn't think that I can still speak like this at this time, I really miss him"

"Is it…Han Kyung hyung?" I asked, I know this is obvious but I need to clarify it

"Yeah, that's why I was really in to this, it's because of him, I didn't tell anyone this but, I canceled on my next show for this" Hee Chul said smiling but I can say there's a tint of sadness from his cheerful smile, I look at Ryeo Wook, he looked like he was suffering from something, his heart, heavy

"Guys! We're here!" Kyu Hyun called

"Shin Dong-ah, your kid is sleeping" Hee Chul said still running his hand over Dong Woon's head

"Let him be, maybe he's tired of all the things we've been doing" Shin Dong said, carrying his son from Hee Chul

"How old is he anyway?" Dong Hae asked

"5? 6?" Eun Hyuk asked looking closely to the child

"* you idiots" Ki Bum said (* I'm not sure how many years is this to the future)

All eyes turned to him, even me, "eh?" we asked

"What?" Ki Bum asked "Can't I say that?" crossing his arms

"Told you he changed personality" Si Won said placing a hand in his shoulder; Ki Bum looked down, maybe to hide his face; Hey, Ki Bum is...blushing?

"Guys, show?" I asked looking at the man calling us

"Let's do this!" Kang In said

"Guys! You remember Super Junior right?" Hee Chul said going up the stage' the crowd went wild

"Well, let's start the show!" Kang In said calling for the rest of the group

* * *

After the performance(Don't Don is the song performed)

"How much did we make hyung?" Ryeo Wook asked looking at the pile of cash in Kang In's hands

"Well, we made ****** won" Kang In said

"Is that enough?" Zhou Mi asked

"There are 14 of us" Dong Hae said

"Isn't this a crime? Soliciting money from the crowd?" Si Won said

"Kinda?" Ki Bum answered

"We really need it though" I said

"Well, I want to sleep in a hotel tonight" Hee Chul said "air condition?"

"Yeah, I think I want so too" Henry said fanning himself

"I know a hotel, my cousin manages it, maybe there's a discount" Eun Hyuk said

"I call on Ryeo Wook" Ye Sung said patting Ryeo Wook's shoulder

"Sung Min!" Kyu Hyun said walking to my side; I blushed as I thought that this can be the perfect time, I winked at Ryeo Wook to tell him that it's the time, he winked back

"H-Henry" Zhou Mi said blushing

"Eun Hyuk!" Dong Hae said

"Ki Bum..." Si Won said knowing that Hee Chul is too... you know what and Kang In is too...you know what as well

"Guess I'll be stuck with Kang In" Hee Chul said

"I'll sleep with my son, you have no idea how he sleeps" Shin Dong said

* * *

"The reunion is just starting..." Lee Teuk said with a grin as in the largest grin you'd ever see in the history of Lee Teuk's grin

* * *

And so the night of SuJu will begin in the next chapter/s. Should I like do their(the SuJu execpt for Shin Dong) stay like a chapter each? Please PM or Review for your answer/comment/suggestion/my errors.

I'm going to hit 11 this time, thanks for reading


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sadly you know what I'm going to say, if I own them, I have already collected all their albums, but sadly 4 are still not in my hands…(Super Show1,2,Bonamana and Rokugo)

In the hotel rooms….

* * *

Room 321

RyeoWook's POV

Tonight, yes tonight, I want to say it, I'll say it, I have had enough time to get my guts and confess…but how? Should I just surprise him? Should I make a secret code? Should I whisper it in his sleep? How?

YeSung-hyung stepped out of the bathroom, looking at me with his usual smile, his twinkling eyes that have always caught my attention.

"Wookie" he called, walking near me, kneeling down beside the bed "is everything all right?" he asked as tears fell down on my cheek, I'm afraid…not just afraid but scared. What if he just leaves me behind after I confess? What if he never loves me back? Or worse, he wouldn't even like me. What is happening to SungMin-hyung right now…maybe he and KyuHyun are already kissing or something, having fun with their night.

"Wookie…" he called again

I snapped back to reality and looked at him "Why?" I asked sitting straight up. He stood up; I didn't even realize that he is only wearing a towel to wrap himself

"I didn't use the bathrobe…because I want you to use it" he said rubbing his head, getting all shy, his all too perfect body exposed, I zoned out for a while. When I went back to my proper mind, I answered"Thanks" then I ran for the bathroom.

'What just happened there outside?' I asked myself, banging the door behind me. 'Did he notice the zoning out? What about the tears?' I asked myself yet again. I clenched my fist, feeling my heartbeat raise. This is the first time this thing happened to me after a long while. I took of my clothes. Yes. A hot bath will make this thing go away.

I walked to the shower and adjusted the heater on high; the water is so hot that I can't see much from the fog anymore. The water was hot and it burned my skin, but still, I can feel my body hotter than ever. I stepped out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. There I noticed that some parts are foggier than the others, I tried to read it…it says…. "Saranghaeyo, RyeoWook-dongsaeng" I couldn't believe this, maybe I didn't read it right. Maybe it says something. Without anymore questions, I took the robe and wrapped it around me. I took a deep breath before heading out.

There, in front of me, YeSung-hyung. Without a word, he hugged me, as tightly as possible. Without saying anything, I hugged him back. He lifted my chin and kissed me gently, he knew that I was able to read the message in the mirror. But then his gentle kiss became arrogant, I pulled back and covered my lips. I can't believe it.

"I'm sorry" he said "I should've listened to your answer first before doing that" he added pulling his bangs down to cover his face. He thought I didn't love him back, what should I do? I should do something to prove that I do love him; I don't want to use any words. Action speaks louder than words.

I decided. I went back to him and hugged him; tears fell down on my face. He looked at me, watching me tear up made him cry; I wiped away his tears, realizing I made him cry. He looks away. I took his face and pulled it down to my level. I kissed him this time; kiss him like how I wanted to kiss him years ago. I opened my eyes and looked at him. A shocked YeSung is in front of me; I smiled at him.

"That reaction says that you don't like me back" I said playfully, I know he loves me

"Yeah, I don't like you" he said; tears again almost fell from my eyes. "Because I love you" he added with a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I love you Wookie…more than anything else" he said

"I love you more than anything else" I answered looking at his eyes as we kiss yet again

* * *

Room 324

KiBum's POV

The silent one, that's what everyone knows me for. The actor of the group. Should I say more? Yes I should. Saranghae…SiWon.

I sat at the bed as I bring out my 1996 edition of "The Notebook" by Nicholas Sparks. I was trying to find for this for like since Junior High, luckily, someone very special gave it on my 25th birthday. Choi SiWon.

I saw him blush when I brought the book out.

"Hey, it still looks like when I gave it to you" he said gently closing the Holy Bible he is holding.

"Yeah, I really love yo-it. Thanks" I almost said "I really love you" good thing I realized what I'm saying before anything happens or slips from my mouth.

"It's really nothing, I have had that book since 1996, and I'm kinda tired of reading it. I have read that for like a hundred times" he answered opening the Bible again.

"That's the book you'll never get tired of…right?" I asked pointing at the Bible

"Yeah, I'll never will" he answered flipping the page "Have you ever wondered how God can re-direct the course of your life?" he asked

"Yeah..." I answered, felling a little guilty about that. 'Of all the person who I can fall in love with, it's you' I want to say this line, but I don't know. Maybe he's too religious to even look at my feelings, to think about it. Yeah, over the years, I became dramatic, sometimes in acting; I can express myself more, not like my stiff acting before.

"Okay then" he said breaking the odd aura forming between us. "I'll go to the shower first then" he said taking his stuff from his bag; then I heard something thump to the floor that he didn't notice. I picked it up when he is already in the shower. A gold ring? What is it doing here? I placed it back to where I think it is earlier, SiWon's bag on the left pocket. I lay down on the bed, thinking what it is doing there; it looks like he wants to confess to someone but because of this go to China thing, he postponed it. My heart sank as I think about it. I have no chance at all, I knew it, and I'm a loser.

SiWon stepped out of the bathroom wearing his pajama pants. The thing that all girls go "Kyaaah" for, his abs will soon belong only to someone…someone not me. He walked closer to me "Bummie, it's your time to take the shower" he whispered, I can feel his hot breath on my skin; why did he chose to whisper it that close to myself? I don't know.

I rushed to the bathroom, took my clothes off and thought about stuff, other stuff not about SiWon, but I can't, I keep on thinking about him.

I stepped out of the shower, if someone will soon get SiWon away from me, I should at least say it to him, even without him knowing. I should at least be able to steal a kiss from him, even in his sleep; this is the only time I have. I got to do it.

I stepped out and saw the sleeping SiWon, he didn't tuck himself in his blanket, I can see his whole body-well not really whole- it is cold at night, and he might get sick like this. I took the extra blanket and tucked him in it. I almost laughed out loud when he was already curled up but the blanket doesn't fit him so I took my extra and wrapped it around him. I fixed his bangs so that I can see his face clearly. "Saranghae" I whispered softly, hoping he will not remember of it the following day as I silently steal a kiss from his lips. I was shocked to feel him kissing back. He was awake after all. How dumb of me not to make sure first. I broke away; he sit up straight and smiled "I love you too" he answered

"I-I-I" not knowing what to say next

"You don't have to explain yourself, I'm always a step ahead, that's why I brought up the topic earlier, I know your different tones, I memorized them like a song, that's how much I love you" he said looking up and smiling at me, his beautiful smile that captivated everyone will be mine…forever.

"The ring…there's a ring in your bag, I saw it earlier and placed it back in the left pocket of your bag" I said

"I was planning on giving it to you when I'LL confess" he said shuffling his bag for the ring "Will you wear it?" he asked raising his hand up for me to see his finger with the ring.

I nodded as he put it gently on my finger. He hugged me as our night together began

"Things are doing well these days…" LeeTeuk said spying on the new couples

"No, it's not" HanKyung said looking at the other screen

"Why?" LeeTeuk asked looking away from the screens after looking at it for an hour

"Look at KangIn and MY HeeChul" he said pointing at the screen

"Oh no…"

"Mm-hmm" he said with an angry, calm, can't be explained tone

* * *

Guys, this is like two pairs per chapter, so this thing-I think- is going to be long as in long (or not really).

I'm not going to ask a number of reviews this time, just review if you want to. (I just realized that you don't feel good with reviews that you demanded as much as the reviews you posted yourself) so, review.

Am I over-reacting with this? Remember, years from now, maybe the OOCness is possible.

This is bad, if I start with romance, this will focus on romance, I'll put as little as possible (bows deeply)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Neo Gatteun Saram ddeo eopseo, there's no other like you, you Super Junior. Why can't I own you? Nan Johahae Super Junior. (Emoting?)

* * *

"Oh My Lady!" LeeTeuk said in English (Hehe, have you watched the interview in Showbiz Extra that if I remember correctly about Super Show 2, LeeTeuk said "Oh My Lady" to inform the people that Si Won is the leading man for the show, I was laughing at his intonation. No Offense.)

"Shi, ni de KangIn he wo de HeeChul (Yes, your KangIn and my HeeChul)" HanKyung said

"What are they doing?" LeeTeuk asked panicking

"I don't know" HanKyung asked

"Are they?" LeeTeuk asked looking at HanKyung. HanKyung shoved his shoulder for an answer

* * *

Room 323

"Ahh~" HeeChul screamed

"Mmmmm" KangIn moaned finally lying down

* * *

Room 325

"9:00" ShinDong said "This will start". DongWoon sit straight up and walked. "Sleepwalking…again, when will this stop?" ShinDong asked himself

"Dong Woon, go back to sleep" Shin Dong said

"I don't want to, I want to eat!" he whined not really knowing he's saying this

"Sigh. Good thing no one insisted on sleeping with us" ShinDong said to himself

"I'll give you food if you go back here!" ShinDong said

No Reply. ShinDong got up and looked, the kid is nowhere to be found and the door is open, he knocked on every room, good thing he's knocking is only weak and it can't be heard inside. But then he started trying to open doors. A door clicked open, the door to room 323.

"Don't go in there!" ShinDong shouted as DongWoon entered.

When they entered the room, ShinDong said "I'm so sorr-" he got cut off "I'm sorry for disturbing you, please continue on" he said pulling DongWoon.

"Now, get out!" HeeChul shouted

"Yes, sir" ShinDong said

* * *

Room 323

"Ahh~" HeeChul said

"What's the matter again?" KangIn asked

"I can't do it right!" HeeChul said "I just can't argh!"

"Who cares! Who will look anyway!"

"Who cares? What's the matter with you? I am Kim HeeChul"

"So what, no one cares, no one will know!"

"I'm so going to-" HeeChul said then leaned to KangIn, leaning his face forward to the guy

"Aaaaaaaaaaargh!" LeeTeuk screamed and he banged his hand to the table

"As if it's my fault!" HanKyung asked, both his and LeeTeuk's temper snapped

"Heard that?" HeeChul asked

"Yeah, I think so" KangIn said being dramatic

"What are they talking about?" HanKyung asked

"It looks like…" LeeTeuk answered

"I think it came from your luggage" HeeChul said

"That thing, where did it came from?" KangIn asked pointing at some sort of a black/gray material in his green bag

HanKyung looked at what LeeTeuk's hand is still pressing "Hyung, your hand!" he said

Leeteuk quickly jerked his hand away

"It stopped" KangIn said

"Let me see that" HeeChul asking for the thing. KangIn handed it to him. "It's a surveillance camera" he added

"Who could've put it-" Kang In asked but then HeeChul cut him

"Henry…" he said "Ni hao ma? wo de ai, wo hen xiang yao ni, Han Geng(How are you? My love, I miss you very much, HanGeng)" he said talking to the camera "I really tried hard to learn Chinese for you"

HanKyung's tears fell as he looked at HeeChul's smiling yet sad face

"KangIn-ah! We have to go to Henry's room now" HeeChul demanded

"Yeah" KangIn said (Hehe, you're dead Henry)

* * *

Room 327

"Zhou Mi, what do you think of-" Henry said wiping his violin

"Henry! Open the door!"The angry KangIn and annoyed HeeChul said

"I'll open it" Zhou Mi said. He opened the door and what he saw was stars. (Actually it was KangIn's fist)

"ZhouMi!"Henry shouted as he quickly went to him and caught him

"Sorry ZhouMi, why did you open the door when we asked Henry to open it, sometimes, you're just too nice" KangIn said

"That's why you got hit by KangIn's super right foot kick" HeeChul said (Oops, I thought that was KangIn's fist)

Now, Zhou Mi is resting in his bed with an ice pack and Henry, HeeChul and KangIn are talking

"Explain this!" HeeChul said

"It's a surveillance camera" Henry said looking at with an Oscar-winning innocent- child –that- his- Hyung- make-curious act

"Don't act innocent, you're not as innocent as you are, I know" KangIn said and grinned at the last word

"What!" Henry asked still trying to deny what is happening

"Tell him…" a voice said

"Like HeeChul said, tell us" KangIn said

"I didn't say anything" HeeChul said

"Then, who did?" ZhouMi sat up straight, still covering his eye with the ice pack

"I did…" the voice said again

"It sounds like…HanKyung" HeeChul said

"I knew it! Haha! There IS something wrong with this!" ZhouMi shouted going crazy punching the wind

"Darn, ZhouMi's awake" another voice said

"What do you mean darn? I just, I'll-" ZhouMi walking to them

"You can't do anything to me since I am not the camera or even inside it" the voice said playfully

"Teukie?" KangIn identified the voice coming out from the camera

"You're making yourself feel bad" Henry said opening his cell, calling LeeTeuk's phone using video call(Ok, I'm not sure about this as well, as you can see, I'm not really into cell phones, so, I don't know the proper terms )

"Teukie!" KangIn shouted as LeeTeuk answered the call, kissing the phone

"Hey stop that!" Henry said before KangIn's lips touched the phone "I don't want my phone with your lip print!"

"Fine" KangIn said

HeeChul snatched the phone from KangIn "What's really happening?" he asked being a serious him.

So, they told HeeChul, ZhouMi and KangIn, well, ZhouMi just got a confirmation of what is happening, too bad HeeChul is one of the people who knew, he's noisy and talkative

* * *

**Author's note:** Ok, now I ask this, is there OOCness problem regarding their attitude and the attitude in the previous chapter?

I'm loosing my humor, you know, if you want some of your jokes in the story, please PM me, I'll give you credit for the chapter it'll be in.

**The story behind HeeChul and KangIn….**

In the story, they are in the awkward position of KangIn on top HeeChul, this is because HeeChul wants to make his masterpiece, and he is mastering his drawing skills of drawing front view of someone in like a crawling position. He goes "Argh!" since he can't draw KangIn's shoulders right. LeeTeuk, HanGeng and ShinDong didn't notice that HeeChul a sketch pad.

The KangIn finally lying down part is when he just did some exercising, you know, eat balanced diet, exercise… HeeChul is drawing another thing then.

Oh, also, SiWon and KiBum are my original people to discover first actually, the thing that fell off the bag was supposed to be the camera but why ruin the mood? So I placed them to KangIn and HeeChul because if DongHae and EunHyuk knew it, I think they will be more talkative about it but if KangIn and HeeChul are in that place, they should control their mouths for their love's sake.

I'm also not saying they are in love with each other in real life, this is my head's doing ok?(What's wrong with me and long notes these days…)

Hey, I decided, let's hit 20 this time


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Disclaimer: I'm really tired of writing "I don't own Super Junior" because all I own is their albums. Ne~

* * *

The Next Day…

''Hyung? May I speak with you?" Ryeowook asked while Kangin and Heechul checked all of them and their stuffs

"Yeah, why?" Sungmin asked, going to the lobby with him

"Well, about the pinky promise…" Ryeowook started acting really nervously "Well…"

"What?" Sungmin asked

"Look" Ryeowook said pulling the collar of him shirt revealing a small hickey (I don't know ho to let him know about this since Kibum has the ring)

"Awwww~ Dang it! I want to be the first one!" Sungmin said a little too loud but not enough to let everyone hear it, only Kibum did

"SSHHH!" Ryeowook hushed

"H-hyung?" Kibum asked walking to their direction

"e-e-e-K-Kibum-ah" Ryeowook called

"What are you talking about?" Kibum asked being the really curious one, well, he's acting

"N-n-n-nothing" Sungmin said blushing, very nervous

"I heard it…you know?" Kibum said pulling his bangs down

"Well…" Sungmin said blushing

"This is your fault hyung" Ryeowook whispered

Kibum raised his finger and revealed a gold ring with a sapphire blue gem

"Waah~" they said in unison, eyes shining

"It's-it's-it's-f-f-from-S-S-Siwon" he said hiding it in his back

"What?" They asked in unison

"W-w-well…" Kibum started

"Yah! You three!" Heechul called being the easily irritated one

"Comeback here and we need to go to the airport!" Kangin said with somewhat a tint of happiness in his tone

The three looked at each other and ran to their direction, the three of them happy that someone is there to support their feelings…. (Sounds like the ending but it's not)

* * *

Airport….Waiting Area… Everyone scattered around…

"Argh!" Henry shouted

"What?" Zhoumi asked

"There's something I remembered! I mean forgot!" Henry answered fingers tangled in his own hair also punching his own head

"What?" Zhoumi asked again

"Well, the thing is…" Henry started scratching his head

Yey! Flashback!

"Henry, PLEASE!" Leeteuk pleaded

"No!" Henry refused

"Please~" Leeteuk said with cute puppy dog eyes

"No! It's too dangerous" Henry refused…again

"Come on! I'll pay you!" Leeteuk said. Henry's ears twitched

"No! You think you can get me by using the influence of money?" Henry asked, angry

"You're the only one who can pull it off~" Leeteuk said

"I said no!" Henry refused yet again

"A-a-a violin!" Leeteuk shouted "I'll buy you one"

Henry's eyes sparkled but he said "No"

"A new spanking violin" Leeteuk said

"I want an antique one" Henry said quickly giving a condition

"W-w-well…" Leeteuk started

"Can't meet my condition?" Henry asked "Then it's a no-no"

"Fine then as long as you also goes with my condition" Leeteuk said

"What condition?" Henry asked back

"No one will find out 'til the day you will go on stage" Leeteuk said

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They both shook their hands and went surveillance camera shopping, a wireless one, can only be tracked by Leeteuk's huge computer room with some sorts of other weird super hi-tech gadgets

"Now you're set, all you need to do is contact all of them to perform Real Operation: Super Junior Reunited. Forever Junior" Leeteuk said handing Henry all the- almost all the stuff they bought.

"Fine, fine, just be sure to give me the violin after" Henry said "Remember I'll step on my own pride and be a super star turn to computer shop cashier, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Do your job and bring unity in Super Junior…again!" Leeteuk said over-reacting

"I'll go now then" Henry said

"I'll go to China and contact Hankyung's manager, I know you are who he's going to contact" He said grinning"Also call in some fans like Minkyun and Seungjae or some others" Leeteuk added (He-he-he's talking about me and my sis, by this time I should've given them one of my sketches…)

'Hyung can be really scary…even after being the leader of Super Junior…' Henry thought seeing the grin of his umma/hyung

End of Flashback

"Ooooh" Zhoumi said analyzing the how-did-you-get-Henry-to-do-this

"You got my point?" Henry asked

"Yeah, no new antique violin" Zhoumi said

"That's exactly the point, you know…a VIOLIN!" Henry shouted

"Come on, I'll one if you want" Zhoumi said hoping that Henry will say yes

"Well…" Henry said blushing a bit

"Come on, I know you want it" Zhoumi said

"Fine then, you'll have to buy me one. After I give you something" Henry said pushing his two pointing fingers together

"What is it?" Zhoumi asked

"Close your eyes…" Henry said. Zhoumi closed his eyes. Henry checked if Zhoumi was peeping or not, when he was sure Zhoumi closed his eyes and was not peeping, he slowly leaned his head forward and lightly placed an innocent kiss on Zhoumi's lips.

"The heck?" Zhoumi asked pulling back

Henry went back to his seat, blushing "You don't like it?" Henry asked

"B-b-but, I was planning to tell you using the violin" Zhoumi said, trying to argue with Henry

Henry stuck his tongue out "Bleh! I was the first one!" he said

Zhoumi rubbed Henry's head as if Henry was a little child

"Hey, I'm not a kid anymore" Henry whined

"But you're my little kid" Zhoumi said as he leaned his head on Henry's shoulder.

* * *

"Fishy~" Eunhyuk called waving his hands up like a little kid

"I'm here, I'm here" Donghae said sitting down beside the monkey

"Where's my fish?" Eunghyuk asked being a bit demanding

"I'm here alright" Donghae said pouting a bit

"No! My fish! I asked for a fish fillet burger" Eunhyuk whined

"Oh. Here it is, I got the last one" Donghae said bringing the burger out of the plastic

"Yey!" Eunhyuk shouted as if he's even younger than Dongwoon

"Hey! I also want that!" Donghae said

"Then~" Eunhyuk said "Say Ah~"

"Uh…what if I feed you" Donghae said blushing

"No, no, no, no" Eunhyuk said "or else I'll eat this by myself"

Donghae looked away

"Fine then" Eunhyuk said as he bit the burger. He chewed on it slowly. Suddenly Donghae crashed his lips on Eunhyuk's burger filled.

"Mmmm~" Donghae said when he pulled back

"That's not nice" Eunhyuk said puting

"Told you to not feed me" Donghae teased

"Something's not right" Shindong said "And not appropriate for you" he added looking at his son

* * *

Yey! I finished chapter 11, very happy, I put the "hit 20" in the previous chapter so that I may have enough time to write this chapter. Sorry for being selfish (bows deeply)

Ahem~ I actually don't really like Suju gayness, I like it in stories but not in real life. As you may know I just watched Heechul KISS Siwon AND Sungmin and we all know that was ONLY fan service k?

Please leave as much/little review you want ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them...doesn't mean I hate them...I love them so much I write about them...  
**

**

* * *

**"Something is definitely not right" Shindong said "And not appropriate for you" he added looking at his son

His son just looked at him, confused of what his father said.

"Ok everyone!" Shindong shouted getting the attention of the 12 people

"What!" They asked in unison

"Stop what you're doing" Shindong said

"Even breathe?" Sungmin asked trying to make everything a joke

"No Rated T's for now" Shindong answered knowing that they should stop that or his son will turn out to be one

"This is not rated T" Donghae said knowing that the words are being directed to him

"Y-y-yeah" Eunhyuk said looking down even if he shouted yes, loud voice

"Just no PDA" Shindong said

"What's PDA?" Ryeowook asked when Yesung hugged him from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder (Really my bias!)

"I don' know...Public Display of Affection?" Shindong said sarcastically

"kk" Ryeowook answered back

"Just promise me no PDA in front of my Junior here" Shindong said changing his tone

"Fine. fine" Heechul said. Look who's talking?

* * *

Inside the plane...

"How many hours 'till we arrive at China?" Heechul asked

"I don't know?" Kangin said sarcastically (Heh. They are being sarcastic these days)

"Then why will you answer if you HAVE NO IDEA!" Heechul shouted and pushed his face closer to Kangin

"Because you're asking me?" Kangin shouted back

Ryeowook is seated between Heechul and Kangin, Heechul in the window seat. Poor Wookie

"Who said I'm asking you!" Heechul shouted back, they are now really causing a big, really big commotion

"Sir, will you please keep it down?" the flight attendant asked "Someone just complained" she added

"Who?" Both of them shouted

"Them" she said pointing at a group of people, first at Shindong then Donghae then Yesung then Kyuhyun then Zhou Mi

"So what I know them?" thy both shouted again

"And also that guy" she added pointing at a man in black. Well, Black suit and blue tie the shades...yes, shades

"Who the heck is he?" Heechul asked looking at Kangin curiously

"I don't know? There I said it again and I know you ARE talking to me" Kangin answered

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever" Heechul answered back

Ryeowook was doing gestures that says 'someone please save me!o_o'

* * *

Donghae is seated between Eunhyuk and Shindong and beside Shindong was his son.

Shindong looks at Donghae, then to Eunhyuk, then back to Donghae and Eunhyuk

In return, Donghae keeps on staring at Shindong, and stare, and stare

"Will you two stop staring at each other?" Eunhyuk shouted and the two looked at him

"Why?" Shindong asked

"You two are starting to creep me out...you know?" Eunhyuk answered looking weirdly at them

"Ok, ok. ok" Donghae answered rubbing Eunhyuk's head like a little kid

* * *

Zhou Mi got bored and looked at Henry, then he decided to play a little prank, well, not so little

He just turned the music of Henry's headphones on high

"What the heck are you doing?" Henry blurted out, course, angrily. Zhou Mi giggled "Why are you laughing?" Henry asked once again. Zhou Mi just giggled

"What a cute expression you have" he said and rubbed Henry's head like he was still a child, well, he is the maknae of SuJu.

"Are you out of your mind?" he shouted "You'll make fireworks out of my eardrums!" he added

Zhou Mi kept quiet. "Dui bu qi" he whispered

"Yeah, you should be" Henry said and put the headphones back. Zhou Mi just sat there like a little kid that was scolded by his mom for the rest pf the trip.

* * *

Siwon and Kibum sat together with Yesung in the middle. I swear the aura was different, the mixture of a calm soul, a guy who is really tensed up by what he's reading and another guy who just want to sing so bad and hit that high note. All of them are just creepy to look at.

* * *

Sungmin is beside Kyuhyun, the "man in black with blue tie and shades" in the window seat. "the man in black with blue tie and shades" smells different like what Hangeng will smell like when he was too busy to take a shower and put on cologne.

"Something is bad, real bad and it stinks...literally!" Kyunhyun shouted...on his mind.

'oh greek gods, take me away!' Sungmin shouted in his mind

'Hehe...plan works' the man in black with blue tie and shades thought. wait how can I also read his thoughts? Third Person Omniscient Point-of-View people 'Ah, for the people here, I'll be essential for the story' the man in black with blue tie and shades thought

* * *

China~ Some place in China...Let's make it Xiamen since that's where I am familiar with (Lived there for 2 months)

The boys then went to Jimei School Village to rest for two days since the next open flight to Beijing is after one night and two days. They went to Jimei University and booked in in Cai Shui Hotel. A normal room costs about 270 Yuan (BTW, not advertising).

It was night when they arrived and checked in the hotel. They decided to go to McDonald for dinner, or at least Shindong did. He was the one who went out to buy all of them food. Ryeowook, Sungmin and Heechul specially requested for strawberry milkshake. Shindong was about to go out when he saw a large group of girls, maybe 20 of them walking to the hotel. Some went straight for the stairs and some to the elevator.

'Ah, so that was why we were all in the 5th floor' he thought. The girls are speaking in another language and keep on laughing and laughing. Then he realized 'Shoot! This is China! I can't speak Chinese!' He went for the elevator and squeezed himself in. It was weird cause he's the only guy there inside and all of them are still talking loudly to each other.

All of them dropped of at the 3rd floor.

When he arrived at the 5th floor he went directly to the occupants of the first door. YeWook.

Knock knock knock

"Wookie-ah, I can't speak Chinese, come with me" he said

"Wait a minute!" Ryeowook said. Minutes later, Ryeowook came out and they went out to McDonald.

"Everything feels the same" Shindong said "Like Korea...only that they don't speak my language" he added bringing up the topic as if it's his first time in China

"Yeah. That part is where you feel that you're in China" Ryeowook said

* * *

Ah~ Done at last. I have my last day of periodicals tomorrow so I hope you support me by leaving a review

Let's hit 30 this time~

It's too much but yeah


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Ryeowook, Sungmin and Dongwoon, the people who specially requested for strawberry milkshakes are happily drinking their shakes, while sitted(I think this is wrong) on Yesung's bed in room 507

But someone is whining...(I actually wrote the first part in his birthday, so Happy Super Belated Birthday!)

"Why didn't you asked me if I want some strawberry milkshake!" Henry shouted or more like whined but he's still shouting but then, he's also stuffing burger in his mouth at the same time and spitting, accidentally, some of it on Heechul's face. People don't really care about what the maknae Henry is saying...more like worried...he's spitting on Heechul's face for heaven's sake!

"Stop spitting on my face. S***!" Heechul said, the words were captured by Siwon's camera

Siwon turned the camera to himself and made a favor to Yesung to just hold it in place.

"After more than *(this may be a very very very very...you know what) years of pursuing Heechul-hyung to go to church...nothing is happening" Siwon said on the camera

"Why!" Henry shouted once more and kicked the air this time, accidentally kicking Heechul's lag and staining his skinny jeans with his footprint

"That's it, you're dead!" Heechul shouted as he tried to attack the kid. Oldest vs. Youngest Member of Super Junior Currently Fight Begin!

But then...a big man stopped them...I mean two big men stopped them

"The two of you, stop!" Shindong said blocking Heechul's arms while Kangin pinned Heechul's feet on the floor

"Why can't you make him say sorry! Even if the slightest bow" Heechul shouted as he tried to go against the forces of Shindong+Kangin...

Ryeowwok hid behind Yesung as Sungmin hugged Kyuhyun's arm. Kyuhyun noticed this and smiled though, without Sungmin noticing of course. Zhoumi positioned himself in front of Henry to give the kid protection and Yesung took Dongwoon on his arm.

Yes, all people are afraid of an erupted Heechul, burning red Heechul?

And yes, for Heechul, the slightest bow of apology is...yes, you guessed it right, Bow down to your knees and kiss his foot, not a kiss, only Hangeng can do that.

~Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry Naega naega naega~

All people stopped panicking and Ryeowook took his phone "Sorry guys, continue on" he said and opened his text message

Yo, Wookie. How's it doin' there? Leeteuk there already?

~Leeteuk

Ryeowook looked at his phone to read it once again 'so...Leeteuk-hyung will go here?' he asked himself. 'Oh, well...wait! It's from Leeteuk-hyung'

~Not in the hotel~

"You!" 1st man shouted angrily

"Wae~" 2nd man whined "We're gonna text him right?"

"You texted Ryeowook, it should be Henry!" 3rd man shouted pointing at a super hi-tech laptop

"Omo..." 2nd man said, panicking

~Back at the Hotel~

Heechul and Henry started the fight again, the older ones are already betting on who will give up first. Only Kyuhyun bet that Heechul will be the first one to give up, the rest is on Henry

~You don't even know how much I want your kiss, maybe you'll listen to something like this~

They all stopped again.

"Why is all your phone's ringtone like that?" Heechul asked annoyed "Here, listen to mine" he said proudly

"Sowoneul malhaebwa, I'm genie for you boy, sowoneul malhaebwa"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Leeteuk-umma" Henry whispered and Heechul stopped beating his feet to the song

"I'll take an apology if you call Hannie now" Heechul said and grinned after

The aura that was tensed earlier was calmed down a bit

Henry excused himself to go to the bathroom and answer the call. The others outside was whining since Henry didn't even apologize and Heechul kinda gave up.

"That was a good call umma" Henry said, he didn't greet or anything

"Isn't that just disrespectful" Leeteuk said over the phone walking along the streets and not monitoring them, well, he was monitoring them earlier using his super hi-tech laptop

"Sorry, hyung" Henry said bowing inside the toilet

Leeteuk just opened his laptop and saw the kid bowing "Good" he said

Notice something wrong with Leeteuk? Well, that's part of it.

"Henry-sshi-I mean, Henry-ah" Leeteuk said, well, probably I should type it as "Leeteuk"

"Who are you and what have you done to umma?" Henry suddenly asked

"Aish!" "Leeteuk"said annoyed, that's not how Leeteuk says Aish?

"Fine! This is SHINee on the line" Jonghyun suddenly took the phone putting up glasses so that he looks like a secretary

"Yah!" Henry heard from the other end

"Don't worry, that was just Onew-hyung" Key took the phone from Jonghyun and is now speaking while fanning himself with a pink fluffy fan

"Give me!" Henry heard someone whine from the other end. Henry raised a brow

"That was again Onew hyung" Minho said as Henry was about to ask who the person is

"Poor Onew" Henry said shaking his head from left to right

"Oh yeah, we are the new producers" Taemin said taking the phone from Minho

"I was the one to say that!" The voice of Onew was again heard...seriously is he really the leader?

"Okay~" Henry answered as he thought about it more... "Eh...where is Hankyung-ge?" he asked as he realized that Leeteuk should be with Hangeng

"Eh, scriptwriter, Leeteuk-sunbae should be the producer but something happened and he needs to go there" Taemin explained saying the words with short intervals

"That's also the other thing why he wants us to call" Onew said, finally getting the phone from the other members

Well, are you starting to know what is really happening?

Comment and Review ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: SHINee Side Story~

Was is SHINee in this...:Let us see...

"Yah! Let me through!" Leeteuk shouted as he was also trying to enter the hotel where SHINee just came into "I'm also from SM Entertainment, let me through!" he shouted and finally, the SHINee nenbers got out of their bus.

Shanghai, China is where they are today. SHINee has a big Asian tour while Super Junior is already wiped off the television screen. No one knows where they are... well, some people know but not all.

"Taemin! Dongsaeng!" Leeteuk shouted and Taemin saw him. Taemin pulled Leeteuk from the crowds telling them that he's a relative. Yes, ever since Super Junior disbanded, like TVXQ, the whole security crew was replaced...In reality, SHINee is also facing a problem with Jonghyun since he is ALSO planning for a lawsuit. Taemin thought that Leeteuk can help, so he pulled him from the crowd

"Sunbae-nim. What are you doing here?" Taemin asked then Key noticed Leeteuk.

"Sunbae~" He said and hugged the man..."Sunbae~ I have not seen you for a long time~ I miss the other sunbaes as well, where are they?"

"Not here. I need you help-"

"Sunbae-nim! Good thing you're here! Can you make me one of you delicious fried chicke-" Jonghyun pushed the head of Onew and turned to Leeteuk

"Ready to help, hyung. Just tell me how Hankyung-sunbae got off the contract" Jonghyun said but Minho butt in

"Don't tell him about anything since SM have not made him a 'slave'" Minho said. "I'll be gald to help without any intentions"

"Well, just be the producers of...Just help Hankyung at *** China and look over my kids. Your uncles. You need to just observe them and give Henry, Heechul and Kangin some instructions. Gets?" he said then SHINee said yes.

~End~

Of Side story...

Someone from Fanfiction .net knows what is happening! Asianfanfics! You need to cope up with them! 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

*Ding Dong Ding Dong*

Henry quickly went out of the bathroom and opened the door revealing Leeteuk.

"Umma!" Henry shouted and hugged Leeteuk

"Umma?" The other members asked, they looked at the door "Umma!" they shouted together and rushed to hug him

"Dongwoon, he's not your umma, he's you halmeoni. Ok?" Shindong

"Why are you here?" Heechul asked, not hugging Leeteuk

"Why are you not hugging hyung?" Sungmin asked pouting.

"Because he stinks. Hyung, go and have a shower please?" Heechul asked pointing at the bathroom.

"Ah! I have my own room" Leeteuk said pulling KangIn. "I'll take him with me. Heechul, go to your solo room" he then pulled Kangin and went to the elevator to go to his room.

Everyone then went back to their own rooms.

"Aish, Wookie-ah! Help me clean your hyung's mess" Yesung said as he picked up the wrappers of burger around

"Hyung-ah" Ryeowook started awkwardly.

"Hmm?" Yesung asked putting all trash to the trash bin

"I received a text earlier" Ryeowook said looking down, leaning against a table near the TV

"And? Who's it from?" Yesung asked fixing his bed before lying down

"Anonymous. But the text says that it is from Leeteuk-hyung" Ryeowook said and Yesung looked at him

"So?" He asked

"It says, Yo, Wookie. How's it doin' there? Leeteuk there already?" Ryeowook said memorizing the message

"And?" Yesung asked. Ryeowook came to Yesung's bed and layed down beside him

"Hyung never said yo" He said

"Probably it's the time. He's -maybe- using it now after we disbanded" Yesung said

"But, he's asking if he has came yet when he's the one who texted. Something is fishy" Ryeowook said. Yesung stood up and opened the window

"You what?" They heard from the window above

"Sounds like Leeteuk" Ryeowook said going near the window as well

"I sent Ryeowook the message" A man shouted, it sounds like it's from a phone or a video call.

"See?" Ryeowook said, "Something DOES smell fishy"

"Really? I can't smell anything" Yesung said trying to sniff the fishy smell "All I smell is burger and fries, some milkshake as well"

"It's a figurative language, hyung!" Ryeowook said and went back to listening

"What if they find out?" Leeteuk asked

"Yeah, like how Kangin and Zhoumi even Heechul found out about this?" It sounded like Key. Yesung and Ryeowook looked at each other before trying to listen again

"Yeah, yeah. Just be sure that no one will find out until the day, ok?" Leeteuk said and the response came from a lot of people saying

"Ye, Hwaiting!"

"Zhoumi?" Yesung asked Ryeowook

"Tell me what you know" Yesung threathened as Zhoumi was tied to a chair, Ryeowook was holding his coat and press the lighter near it.

"Know about what?" Zhoumi asked, his eyes going out of their sockets when Ryeowook neared the lighter again

"What Leeteuk-hyung is up to!" Yesung asked once again. Good thing Henry was in Shindong's room playing with Dongwoon

"I don't know!" Zhoumi shouted back and Ryeowook burned the coat "NOOOO! I'll tell you, I'll tell you!"

Ryeowook put off the fire

"They planted survaillance cameras. They monitor us. They record it" Zhoumi said and Yesung raised an eyebrow "Leeteuk and Hangeng"

"I thought-"

"It is planned, I don't know what will happen next. I just know until that" Zhoumi said, Yesung then untied him and Ryeowook gave the half-burnt coat back and they left the room. Just then, Henry came back just to see Zhoumi crying while hugging his white coat.

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun called Sungmin. Sungmin looked up from the cup noodles he's eating

"Well, Heechul said Leeteuk stinks earlier right?" Kyuhyun asked, Sungmin nodded and continued to eat noodles

"He also wears the same clothes as the one near us in the flight earlier" Kyuhyun said and Sungmin thought for a while. He was about to speak when he choked with his noodles

"Hyung, you alright" Kyuhyun asked patting the back of Sungmin.

"Yeah, yeah" Sungmin said and covered his mouth "I did notice that" he said eating again

"You never noticed that" Kyuhyunr read Sungmin's actions

"Yeah" Sungmin said shyly "Anyway, I can smell something fishy"

"Hey guys!" Donghae suddenly barged in

"There is something fishy" Kyuhyun said

"Yesung wants us in their room, now" Donghae said and went to Yesung's room

Kyuhyun and Sungmin followed Donghae to Donghae's room then.

"People, I called you in for a meeting" Yesung said sitting on the only chair in the room

Omona!  
I think this is near the end!  
Do you get it?  
Like get it now?  
How did SHINee also know about what is happening?  
Oh, of course they have watched the previous days. Silly me  
How?  
Well, they are the new PRODUCERS and Hangeng is the SCRIPT-WRITER  
Can't you get it?  
Have you watched enough SUJU?  
WAAAAHHH!  
I want someone to know before it ends!  
Make your mind work!  
JEBAL~~~~


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Last Chapter T^T

Dudes, I know, I have not been talking to you for like the whole story. I don't say much and I'm not being friendly by thanking each and everyone of you. I'm so sorry for that T^T I hope you appreciate the story and the ending. I would want you to please comment this last chapter with a "I'm an ELF and whatever happens, I will continue on supporting Super Junior and they are forever in my heart. Super Junior Hwaiting! Go Super Junior! Super Junior Fighting! Super Junior Jia You!". Please~

"So, why did you call us for a meeting?" Sungmin asked, rubbing his head.

"Because-" Yesaung as cut by Eunhyuk

"Something smells fishy" Eunhyuk said and everyone looked at Donghae, his hair still wet from the LOOOOOONG shower earlier...with Eunhyuk

Donghae smelled his hair. Strawberry-fresh. A little floral-y as well. "Why are you looking at me?" he asked "I smell like strawberry and flowers" (That line was just so gay)

"Enough with that" Shindong said as he looked at Yesung "What do you want to tell us?"

"What is it anyway?" Kyuhyun asked, he remembered Leeteuk smelling bad "That hyung smells fishy?"

"I'm starwberry and floral scented today!" Donghae shouted annoyed

"No, not you hyung, hyung as in leader hyung" Kyuhyun explained, Sungmin leaning at his shoulders, slowly dozing off

"It's like you people don't know figurative speech" Shindong said then patted the back of his son "Tell them"

"Figurative speech is a rheotoric phrase that departs from a straight forward, literal language" Dongwoon said smiling afterwards, he still remembers his lessons

"WOAH!" The other members were amazed, how old was this kid again?

Yesung then snapped, he realized that the meeting is not going anywhere "Back to topic!" he shouted. Everyone stopped praising the kid, Sungmin woke up

"Wait, before you continue, anyone saw Siwon and Kibum, you know, Sibum?" Ryeowook asked and everyone looked at each other

[Sibum's room]

"So God made the world in 6 days" Kibum shouted and Siwon shook his head

"7 days" Siwon said and Kibum pouted

"It says that God rested on the 7th day, it means there's only 6 days time of making the world" Kibum argued

"Just read this" Siwon said pointng at Genesis

"I aleady read that" Kibum whined and Siwon kissed him

"Just believe me" Siwon said and Kibum got angry, he kissed him again

"No, I won't believe you" he answered back kissing Siwon as well and soon it became...

[Back to the others]

Shindong closed the eyes of his son as they shared that thought balloon

"Give them some privacy" Yesung said erasing the whole thought balloon off "I feel like"

Suddenly there was a loud noise, an airplane landed on the soccer field in front of the hotel. (The hotel is inside a university campus. It is facing a soccer field and the Elementary school. Really1 I'm saying the truth!)

A man went down the plane and suddenly shouted

"SUPER JUNIOR!" His voice was Hangeng like, he was also wearing the exact same thing Hangeng wore in Don't Don filming

Leeteuk them rushed and called everyone out of their rooms thinking 'SHINee never liked being asked to do a favor. They just made this like this? We should still meet at Bird's Nest'

Everyone then rushed out of the hotel and to the soccer field

"HANGENG!" They shouted all together

*Boom Boom Boom*

Don't Don started playing

Eunhyuk showed up from below the stage

Shindong walked out from behind the stage together without his son

Henry played his violin from his stuff echos (where he plays his violin during Super Shows, just watch that, I don't know what that's called)

Donghae jumped off (with strings attached to his back) from the top most part of the stage to the bottom most part.

After the 14 members popped out...

There were smoke everywhere

Streaks of SAPPHIRE BLUE light radiated the whole colliseum

The fans started to shout like crazy

After the last pump of smoke

"!"

"SUPER JUNIOR! SUPER JUNIOR! SUPER JUNIOR! SUPER JUNIOR! SUPER JUNIOR! SUPER JUNIOR! SUPER JUNIOR! SUPER JUNIOR! SUPER JUNIOR! SUPER JUNIOR! SUPER JUNIOR! SUPER JUNIOR! SUPER JUNIOR! SUPER JUNIOR! SUPER JUNIOR! SUPER JUNIOR! SUPER JUNIOR! SUPER JUNIOR! SUPER JUNIOR!"

"Annyeonghaseyo! Urineun Super Junior imnida!" They shouted and Leeteuk seems worried

"Anyone saw Hangeng?" He asked

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The fans shouted once again

"He was in the film earlier, right?" Henry asked and the people started to murmur

"Even you kid is not here" Donghae said and Shindong looked around as if searching for his son

Hangeng and the kid then showed up at the huge screen behind

Hangeng placed a finger on his lips. The fans became quiet then...

"What?" Eunhyuk asked and he looked around "Found them!" He shouted

A Random dance music was then played.

Hangeng and Dongwoon popped out of nowhere and started dancing. The kid is REALLY AMAZING like his Appa

"What do you think is that film earlier?" Kyuhyun asked and Sungmin jumped up and down

"Reality TV show! Sibum is real!" He shouted and the fans went CRAZY

"Nope" Kyuhyun said "Another try?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Ryeowook shouted

"What is it?" Kyuhyun asked looking at him and standing beside him.

"A..."

Super

Junior

Mockumentary!

"Yes!" Kyuhyun said and looked at Heechul

"It was written a few years ago by an internet author" Heechul said

"Is she here?" The fans asked in unison

"Ne!" Super Junior shouted all together

"Night?" Yesung asked and a short girl with short hair, a bit chubby showed up on the stage, her head down.

"This girl here wrote this and it's her FIRST kpop fanfiction" Kibum said patting the head of the little girl

"Do you want to say something?" Siwon asked and put a mic in front of her face

"Annyeong, I hope you liked how the video was directed" Eunmi said and she was lead to her seat.

"Let the comeback concert, begin!"

~END~

Title: Super Junior: Super Reunion?

Author: Night97

Posted on:

Date started: 6.26.10

Date ended:3.12.11

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Junior in anyway possible. The child is an OC since Shidnong is not yet married, only engaged. I own the story, yes, only that

Rating: PG13

Chapters: 16

Night97. 2011

Unauthorized copying, reproduction, lending, public performance and broadcasting are punishable by law.

I hope you liked this story

Saranghae~

Night


End file.
